Guerra D&H OneShot
by Alejandra.London
Summary: La guerra. Temible, Dolorosa y Destructiva. Iniciada por el odio.. pero ¿que esta oculto tras el odio? D&H one-shot.


One-Shot

Lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling

Dedicado a **Ale Luna**.. que me retó a hacer cosas más grandes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Guerra.**

La Guerra era lo único en lo que pensaban en ese momento. No había más prioridades en su vida que esa. Una guerra despiadada y cruel, que sabía que la destruiría por completo tarde o temprano. Se había escabullido entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo para despedirse en silencio de aquel monumento a los inquebrantables momentos en su memoria. Aquellos que estaba dispuesta a defender.

Ya era su última noche en el castillo. Una oleada de nostalgia y tristeza se apoderó de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo. Los recuerdos de sus años de estancia en el lugar la bombardearon incesantemente al mirar el gran comedor, sus salones de clase y la biblioteca.

Quería desvanecerse en el aire y no saber mas de muerte, venganza, poder y sangre.

**Pero ya era tarde.**

Se sentó a las orillas del bosque prohibido, observando el esplendor del castillo y sus dominios a la luz de la luna.

-No es muy inteligente estar a fueras del castillo a altas horas de la noche, y mucho en tu situación Granger.- La muchacha giro inmediatamente a la defensiva con varita en la mano- Podrías arrepentirte.

La espesura del bosque y la oscuridad en ella no la dejaron ver al intruso. Estaba sola, indefensa, fuera de protección y aterrada hasta los huesos. Retrocedía lentamente, aun con la varita en alto y los ojos puestos al frente.

- ¿Quién es?- grito ella con confianza y altivez.

- Vaya Granger, de verdad que eres tonta. Pasar así tu última noche en este asqueroso lugar. Que decepcionante.- dijo una voz grave arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Malfoy?- susurro la muchacha aun mas aterrada.

-¿Quién mas creíste que era?.. ¿un mounstro?- ante eso soltó una carcajada desde la oscuridad.- vamos Granger.. creí que me odiabas lo suficiente como para identificarme en el acto.- unas pisadas retumbaban en la penumbra, acercándose a ella.

- Déjame tranquila Malfoy. Solo en unas pocas horas no me volverás a ver en tu vida.- la luz nocturna le permitió ver la figura del muchacho. No llevaba el uniforme del colegio, vestía con una tunica negra y guantes de piel, el cabello platinado danzaba por el viento y sus ojos parecían irradiar un maligno destello. Ella se quedo petrificada, vestía como mortifago.

- **Eso suena tentador. No verte jamás**.- dijo amenazador.

- Expelliarmus!- grito ella inesperadamente. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder distraerlo, escapar y avisar a los profesores que había mortifagos cerca. El hechizo impacto directamente en el chico. Derrumbándolo.

Sin perder tiempo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada más próxima. La adrenalina corría pos sus venas presurosamente. Un hechizo le impactó en la espalda haciéndola caer estrepitosamente en agonía, sentía como se hacían cortes en toda su espalda como látigos estrellándose en ella. La sangre pronto la cubría por completo.

No debiste de hacer eso sangre sucia.- siseo el nuevo mortifago.- Esta vez no saldrás ilesa.

El dolor de sus heridas casi la habían llevado a la inconciencia. No había tenido un dolor semejante a ese en su vida. Perdía fuerzas a cada segundo. Pero aun así intento agarrar su varita de entre la hierba, tanteando con su mano el terreno.

- Te odio maldito mortifago!!!- grito dolorosamente la chica casi sin aliento.

- Tu odio no es nada comparado con el mío sangre sucia!..- espeto furiosamente el rubio. – solo eres una repulsiva estúpida sangre sucia insignificante.

- Entonces por que te das tantas molestias?. Yo nunca te he hecho nada a ti sin que te lo merecieras. Tus motivos son insuficientes.- susurraba quedamente, distrayéndolo e intentando maquinar un plan de escape. El solo se limitaba a observarla, deleitándose con su tortura.

- ¿Motivos? , Yo no necesito motivos para acecinarte.- dijo venenosamente. – estamos en guerra lo recuerdas?, Todos los sangre sucia deben morir. Esas son las reglas.

La muchacha intentaba incorporarse de nuevo, pero las heridas se hacían mas grandes con cada movimiento, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

-Donde esta toda tu valentía Granger? Toda tu fuerza? Donde están tus amigos para rescatarte? Yo no los veo por ninguna parte. – destilaba ira poro de su piel y la impregnaba en cada una de sus palabras. Con un movimiento repentino la tomo del brazo derecho, levantándola abrasivamente. – Levántate! Quiero acabar contigo de frente.

-de frente? A que debo el honor? Apuesto que haz matado a decenas de personas por las espaldas. ¿Por qué esta muerte tiene que ser diferente?- hablaba terriblemente agotada y furiosa. El odio había mitigado el dolor.

-Quiero verte a los ojos cuando suceda. Quiero cerciorarme de tu muerte- le susurró al oído, aun sujetándola fuertemente. La chica se tenso en el acto, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Lo había dicho en serio.

-Te destruirán! Acabarán contigo solo si lo intentas!- gritó con desesperación.

-No me importa. Quiero acabarte por completo.- habló cargado de un profundo rencor y odio.

-Por que?- pregunto Hermione al borde de la histeria.- ¿Por qué me odias mas que a cualquier sangre sucia en el mundo?¡¿Por qué me odias incluso mas que a mis amigos?! ¡¡¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies así?!!!

Draco la miro por un instante directo a los ojos. Inquebrantable.

-Te odio de una forma tal que solo los odio a ellos por estar cerca de ti, odio a los sangre sucia por que tu eres una de ellos. Tu me haz hecho lo que soy, por eso te odio.

Hermione nunca esperó esa respuesta., Jamás. Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, suspendidas entre ellos.

-Yo?- susurro inaudiblemente la castaña.- Eso es imposible.

-Imposible?- pregunto irónicamente soltando una amarga carcajada, alejándose unos pasos de ella. Dejándola inestablemente erguida, a causa de sus múltiples heridas aún sangrantes.- mira a tu alrededor Granger!! Esto ni siquiera sabias que existía hace siete años atrás. Lo imposible no cabe en nuestro mundo, estamos plagados de cosas inverosímiles.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas tan corrompido y despreciable!! No intentes hacerme creer que yo te hice algo para justificar tu demencia!.- espetó mordazmente la castaña. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar conciente, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Si no la mataba el, de seguro seria el hechizo.

-Tu tienes la culpa de todo!!! Tú y tu estupida actitud de sabelotodo insufrible! Tú y tu altruismo desinteresado por cualquier persona que se te acerque! Tú y tu lealtad! Tú y tu fragilidad disfrazada de fortaleza! Tú y tu fascinación por las causas perdidas!- siseaba iracundo.

-Todo eso no prueba nada!- comenzó a decir la castaña tambaleándose. Pero el rubio inmediatamente la interrumpió.

-**Lo prueba todo!!!** – grito Draco.- Tu nunca quisiste saber, ayudar, sostener ni estar en esta causa perdida. **Nunca podrías estar para mi!!!**

Ella quedo en silencio, la sorpresa de aquellas declaraciones hechas por su mas grande enemigo fueron mas fuertes que un huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso. Sentía que quedaba poco tiempo, no lograría resistir más. Su corazón se debilitaba a cada segundo, haciendo su palpitar mas lento, pausado, muriendo.

-Entonces mátame.- susurro ella colapsando, dejándose caer en el suelo.- si no lo haces, moriré de todas formas. Solo será una muerte más.

Draco la miro penetrantemente, delineando cada una de sus heridas. Arrullándose por su sufrimiento.

-Me responderías algo antes de que lo haga?- preguntó Draco expectante.

-Adelante.- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos. Ya no resistía el dolor.

-En nuestra próxima vida.. ¿Podríamos estar juntos?- pregunto finalmente el rubio, dejando ver un vacío en su glacial mirada.

-¿Podrías acabar esta guerra?- respondió automáticamente la castaña.

-Lo haría si es lo que quieres- dijo Draco implacablemente.

-**Entonces si. Lo estaremos.-** susurró Hermione dejándose llevar por el frío letal de su muerte avecinándose. **Entonces Draco sintió por primera vez.**

En medio de esa ultima noche, con la oscuridad a cuestas y el silencio de su lado. Dos rayos verdes relampaguearon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Miles de amaneceres siguieron su curso, olvidando cada día los horrores que una guerra había dejado mucho tiempo atrás. Sanando con las profecías de un mejor lugar.

Un chico rubio de ojos centellantes como el sol sobre el hielo jugaba con una snich plateada debajo de un frondoso árbol. Algo llamó su atención. Una chica de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos quien se escondía detrás de un grueso libro de magia avanzada. Caminó hacia ella.

Hola - saludo el chico seriamente. La chica levanto su mirada del texto para dirigirla hacia el chico.

Hola -respondió ella cortésmente regalándole una sonrisa – te conozco?

- No, pero ahora podrás hacerlo.- dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

** Fin.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Playlist:_

_"in the deep" - Bird York._

_" What have you done" - Within Temptation._

_"When the love falls" - Yiruma_


End file.
